The Crimson Assassin
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Jethro Gibbon Langston, former league of shadows and pupil of Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke. After being ex-communicated, they leave him for dead while on a mission in Gotham. For previous murders he is sent to Arkham where escapes the same night, now that he is out he's looking for revenge. R
1. Break Out

**Hello everyone, now I was originally writing a story called The New Gods: Zeus but I realized that all I write is hero fanfics so instead I decided to write my first villain/anti-hero story. So this story is called The Crimson Assassin, I just came up this character out of nowhere so if you want to know his background then I'll post it at the beginning of Chapter 2 if I get that far depends on if I can think of how to continue the story.**

***I only own Jethro Gibbon Langston and Dr. Selena Martinez**

Jethro Gibbon Langston sat in a cell, a cell that was in the place people called hell or some called the place of no return. Jethro laughed at all of them, the place he was sitting in was none other than Arkham Asylum. The door to the cell was opened and two Arkham guards entered, Jethro stood allowing them to cuff him and then they escorted him out of the cell. They brought him down the hall towards a door, one guard knocked and the door opened to reveal a woman who stood about 5'7". She had dark wavy hair that reached down to her shoulders, from what Jethro could tell she was Mexican and Italian decent. "Good morning Doctor Martinez" one guard said as they entered the room with Jethro plopping down on a chair, they left then Doctor Martinez walked over and sat in her seat behind the desk.

"Patient interview 1, Day 1" she said after pressing a button on a recorder, "Good morning Jethro" she said. Jethro sat there not saying anything so she continued, "Let's talk about your childhood," she said and again Jethro said nothing. "Listen Jethro… I'm trying to be your friend" her statement was met with a snort from Jethro who looked away from her. She took a deep breath then turned the recorder off, "We're done," she said and the door to the room opened. Jethro was lifted from the chair, he noticed that one of the guards was different from when he was brought to the room.

Jethro was brought to the visiting room, he was brought to a table where a dark haired woman sat. She was wearing sunglasses so he couldn't see her face, "It seems ironic that you ended up here" she said and that's when Jethro recognized her voice. It was Jade or as other known her as Cheshire, "Look at you… It's a shame that Master doesn't need you anymore of course that could because you have the shortest fuse of any of us" she said staring into his eyes. Jethro replied with a snort, Jade reached over and grabbed his face then crushed her lips to his.

(!)

Dr. Selena Martinez sat in chair behind her desk, she let out a short breath then grabbed her laptop from her bag. She turned it on then quickly pulled up Langston's file, there wasn't much about him the only thing she could find was that he was 24 years old and that a young age he watched his parents along with his baby sister killed in front of his eyes. She scrolled down and took a look at his medical history, according to the file Jethro suffers from IED, which stands for intermittent explosive disorder. Her focus on the file was cut short when her cell phone went off, she grabbed and looked at the screen. She let out a sign when she saw that it was her daughter's school.

"Dr. Martinez" she said after pressing the green answer key,

"_Hello Miss Martinez, this is Principal Swanson at Gotham High calling in regards to your daughter Rosita Martinez" _

Selena closed her eyes, she never got good news from her daughter's school and wasn't expecting anything different. "What happened this time?" she asking that hopefully she would get good news but just like every time she was disappointed.

"_Miss Martinez, I am calling to inform you that Rosita got into a fight today and will be suspended for three weeks" _

Selena couldn't leave work, she had no interviews to do so she couldn't be able to pick her daughter up from school. She scrolled though the contacts on her phone coming to a stop on her ex-boyfriend and Rosita's father's number. Selena didn't want to have to call him but had no choice then after taking a long deep breath she pressed the call button.

(!)

Jethro was returned to his cell shortly after the unexpected visit from Jade along with the unexpected kiss from her. A smile crept along the young man's face as he opened his palm to reveal a key that Jade placed into his mouth during the kiss. The sounds of yelling could be heard coming down the hall, Jethro leaped into action. By using the key given to him by Jade he unlocks his cell door, he sprints down the hall and stops when he sees that a riot has broken out. Inmates and Arkham Guards clashing, Jethro shakes his head then turns around and takes off running down the hall coming across two inmates towering over a defenseless Dr. Martinez. Somehow both men had gotten their hands on weapons, one inmate goes to hit her but Jethro grabs his arm and twists to his back making him cry out in pain.

The two Inmates turn to face him, both men came at him and because of his past training along side Jade he easily disarmed them. He gets into a fighting position and one of the men came at him, Jethro blocked the attack then again twisted the man's arm to his back then smashed his elbow into the back of the man's head. He slammed the man's head down on his knee knocking him out cold then turned his attention to the other man. The man seeing what he had done to his buddy took off running down the hall, Jethro looked at Dr. Martinez who looked up at him from the corner.

(!)

One moment Selena remembered that she was sitting in her office when the door came crashing open. Two Arkham Inmates came rushing in, they grabbed her and dragged her out of her office and threw her up against wall. Just when she thought that her life was about to end, she was saved by none other than Jethro whom she had just met today during her first interview of the day. She didn't know why but she was happy he showed up, she then watched as he took down one man without as much as breaking a sweat. Soon Arkham Guards appeared and helped her to a safety room where the other doctors were being held.

(!)

Jethro kept running until he reached the evidence locker, he leaped into the air and hit the guard with a drop kick then slammed the man's head against the counter. He followed the names on the lockers until he came to the locker with his name on it, he used the same key from earlier then unlocked the door and pulled his things out. He grabbed a duffle bag then tossed his things inside, he had done the easy now came the hard part and that was finding a way out. His prayers were soon answered when there was a large explosion, he left the evidence locker just as other Arkham Inmates came in. He made his way though the crowd of Inmates and stopped at the hole, he looked down to see that the only way out was to jump in the raging waters below.

"Man I am not going in there… that's crazy" he heard one inmate said, he snorted then leaped and as he did he heard the same inmate say, "Crazy bastard."

Jethro hit the water, the current took him down stream, which took into the Narrows of Gotham. He pulled himself out of the water then made his way into the small city. He ducked into a tool shed, he found a paint bucket of red paint so he dropped his bag then zipped it open to reveal a mask and suit that resembles the suit of Deathstroke. He rips the top off the can then begins to paint the orange parts of the suit red. He constantly looked into the house in front to see if anyone was coming then after a few hours of waiting the paint had dried. He picked the mask up and looked at to reveal the mask.

(!)

Two men had cornered a younger man in an alleyway of the Narrows, "Its been ten days Jimmy…. Black Mask wants his money you owe him for the protection" a man said to the frightened younger man.

"I'll get it… I just need more time I promise" Jimmy said, the two men laughed then the other one said,

"Sorry kid but your ten days to late" The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jimmy's head but before he could pull the trigger a small knife hit him in the wrist making him cry out in pain along with making him drop the gun. The two men looked over to see a figure emerge from the shadow, "Who the hell are you?" the man asked the figure. The figure didn't answer as he landed a punch to the first man's jaw then slammed his head against his and finished it by throwing the man into the nearby dumpster.

The second man pulled out another gun before he could his it, the shadow figure pulled out a kitana then in one swift movement he cut the man's hand off. The man cried out in pain, the shadow figure grabbed him by the throat then slammed him up against wall, the scared mugger looked at his attacker. The figure was wearing armor, the left side was black while the other side was blood red. "What do you want?" he asked the armor-clad figure.

"To send a message to your boss" the armor-clad man replied, he leaned forward then said, "Tell him I'm coming for him." The man drops him then turns to leave.

"Who are you?" the man asks, the armored man stops then turns his head and says,

"Crimson Blood"

**Thanks for reading please review. And oh if anyone wants to use my new character in their story then let me known and I'll PM you everything you need to know to write him.**


	2. Never Again

**First of all I would like to thank The Illusive Mann and Shadow knight1121 for the reviews and deadman68 for favoriting the story and I know you'll review when you finally get to read the story. So as I promised here is Jethro's profile.**

**Name: Jethro Gibbons Langston**

**Alias: Crimson Blood**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 24**

**Height: 6'10**

**Weight: 228 lbs**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Nationality: American**

**Psychological Profile: Suffers from IED and short attention span when it comes to some things**

**Abilities: Swordsman and Marksman, Hand to hand combat**

**Wardrobe: A suit that is a exact copy of Deathstroke's except instead of Black and Orange it's Black and Red**

**Weapons: Two Kitanas (For Now)**

**Archnemesis: League of Shadow and Deathstroke**

**Background Story: His parents were killed when he was a toddler and was found by Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke who trained him along side Cheshire who is the only one was able to get Jethro to talk.**

Dr. Selena Martinez walked into the house though the garage, a man walks into the kitchen. Without a word he leaves, as soon as she hears the front door slam shut screams. "ROSITA MARIA MARTINEZ GET DOWN HERE!" the sound of feet running down the steps could be heard. A 15 year old girl came skidding into the room, "Do you want to explain to me why you were suspend from school…. Again?" she asked her daughter.

"It wasn't my fault mom I swear… Melanie was saying how you were going to die because… because you work at that stupid hell hole after she said that I got so angry that I punched her" Rosita said as tears started to appear, Selena knew she should be angry but for some reason she couldn't be. She walked over and brought her crying daughter to her placing her in a hug. "I knew what you're going to say… I'm grounded for three weeks," Rosita said as she sobbed into her mother's shirt.

"Your right" Selena kissed her daughter on the forehead then said "Go upstairs and get cleaned up while I make a snack" she watched as her daughter bounded up the stairs then before she started preparing the snacks she turned the small TV on.

"_We have an update on the riot at Arkham Asylum, according to the Warden the following inmates have escaped. Victor Fries a.k.a. Mr. Freeze, Victor Zsasz and one Jethro Gibbon Langston" _

Selena dropped the bowl that was in her hand, she quickly looked at the screen and saw a picture of Jethro on the screen. She didn't know why but for some reason she hopes that Jethro is all right.

(!)

Jethro stood on the roof a now abandoned house in the Narrows, he remembered coming to the house to get his things from the tool shed.

_Flash Back…._

_Jethro arrived back to the house, he saw that the front door to the small house was opened so he went inside to see a body of a man lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Jethro made his way thought the house and came to a stop when he saw a pair of legs so he moved around to the other side of the couch to see a woman and just like the man she was dead. He also remembered that the couple had two kids so he made his way up the steps, he didn't know if the killers were still in the house so he pulled out one of his kitanas._

_The sound of footsteps could be heard as he neared the top step, he slid his black and red mask back on over his face. He neared the bedroom door then kicked the door in to reveal a bald headed man with multiple scars all over his body. Crimson Blood then recognized him as inmate from Arkham, the bald man turned to face the new arrival. Upon seeing the man's face he recognized him as Victor Zsasz, "Step away" Crimson growled._

"_You cannot stop must happen? These kid beg for freedom just like parents did down stairs" Zsasz replied. Crimson Blood drew his kitana, "But now that you are here…. I can see it now, you began for a release more than these children so for that I will end your life and add a new scar to a special place" Zsasz who then lunged at Crimson Blood. Zsasz swiped at him with the small knife but Crimson blocked it then jabbed Victor in the throat making him stagger backwards. Zsasz swung this time and was able to make a cut on Crimson Blood's left arm. _

_Crimson Blood brought his foot up and kicked Zsasz's knife out of his hand then brought his head back before slamming it against Zsasz's making him stagger backwards. Crimson Blood moved fast as he grabbed Victor's wrist then flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground, he picked him up then slammed him up against the wall and pressed the blade of his kitana against Zsasz's neck. He could have ended the killer's life right there and then but when he looked over Zsasz's shoulder he saw the look on the scared children's faces so instead of killing Victor he brought the sword away then slammed the butt of it against Zsasz's head knocking him out cold._

_End Flashback_

Jethro stood there and couldn't believe that he allowed two kids to stop him from doing what he was trained to do. He lifted his hand up that was holding his mask, he stared at it and that's when he remembered that he was a killer and shouldn't allow kids stop him from what was right. He pulled out his kitana then in one swift movement cut his ponytail shortening it. He reached down and picked the mask up from the ground, he puts his mask back.

"No more pulling back"

(!)

Selena awoke to find that she had fallen asleep on the couch, she sits up and rubs her eyes to see that the TV was still on. Looking up to see that Police had recaptured Victor Zsasz so she turned the volume up.

"_According to the Police, Zsasz suffered blunt force trauma to the head and keeps on muttering Crimson… Crimson Blood. According to Commissioner Gordon, the GCPD have no idea who this Crimson Blood is if he's a hero or villain… I will keep you updated as I learn more" _

Selena turned the TV off, "Great just what we need… another guy in mask" she stands then makes her way upstairs. She opens the door to her daughter's room to see that she is asleep in her bed so she close the door then makes her way down the hall to her room. She walks inside then quietly debates if she should take a shower now or in the morning since it's her day off, "Fuck it… I'll take it tomorrow" she said climbing into bed.

(!)

"You mean to tell me that some punk with sword stopped you from gettin' my money!" Black Mask shouted as he stared at the man who stood in front of him the same man who had been thrown into the dumpster earlier day. The man nodded, "What the hell is this city coming to? First Batman then a sword welding guy who says he's the man I see in my nightmares then Red Hood and now another sword swinging punk who calls himself Crimson Blood?" Black Mask slams his fists on his desk making it shake. Black Mask stands then punches the poor man to the ground, he turns to his assistant and says, "Send our best guys and take this son of a bitch down."

"Yes sir" she replied and then quickly left the room.

**Oh boy it looks like our boy Jethro has pissed Black Mask off anyways that means expect a lot of action in Chapter 3 and also expect a Batman sidekick to show up but not saying who just yet.**


	3. Fearsome Hand of Three

**What's up everyone? I know I just uploaded two days ago but that's my plan is to update every other day so expect another chapter on Sunday but alot of things are going to happen now also expect a surprise visit from one of Jethro's friends.**

***I only own Jethro Langston/Crimson Blood and Dr. Selena Martinez**

Darkness fell upon Gotham, Crimson Blood watched the streets of the city from atop a gargoyle. He wanted to make a move against Black Mask but at the moment didn't have a clue how to do it. "So you're the famous Crimson Blood" came a female voice, Crimson Blood jerked his head to see three armored warriors. The one who had spoken was a female with red hair, which was in a ponytail and wore green armor. The next one was a bigger fellow with the same green armor while the final member was a man about the same height as Crimson Blood and like the other two he also wore green armor. "We are the fearsome hand of…." But before the woman could finish Crimson Blood drew his blades then leaped at them not wasting any time taking them down.

He brought his blade down but the female quickly rolled out of the way, the larger man came at him but he jumped up and kicked him in the face making him stumble. Crimson Blood was hit from behind by the third member sending him forward allowing the female member to hit him with a roundhouse kick then the bigger member landed a punch to his face knocking him to the ground. The bigger man goes to stomp down but Crimson rolls he then throws a small throwing knife, which hits the man in the eye causing him to cry out in pain. Crimson Blood stood, he realized that he didn't have his blades then saw that they were on the ground a few feet away.

"You are a dead man Crimson Blood… by order of Black Mask," the woman said. Crimson Blood let out a small chuckle then said,

"Good thing I've only been stalling" before the woman could say anything she was kicked to the side. Crimson Blood looked up to see Cheshire. "Ready?" he asked her as she drew her sai's then she said,

"Just like old times". The two assassins went to work, while Cheshire took on the female Crimson Blood dealt with the two male members. He second man swung at him with his staff but Crimson blocked it with his blade then brought his up and cut the staff in half. He quickly kicked the man in the stomach and turned his attention to the bigger man who still had the knife in his eye. Crimson Blood ran at him then ran up him then kicked the knife in more killing the man. Crimson Blood drop to the ground, "So that's how we're playing?" he heard Cheshire as then he heard the gag then fall to the ground so he turned to the last member.

The third member came at Crimson Blood but he ducked the punch attempt allowing Cheshire to kick him in the face. Crimson Blood stood then ripped the chest piece off the him then stuck his blade in the man's shoulder crying out in pain. "You left you alive cause I want you to give a message to Black Mask" he said as he dug his blade in deeper, "Tell him that he'll never see me coming" Crimson Blood withdrew his blade then places his blades back in their scabbards.

What ether of the assassins knew was that they were being watched,

"Interesting."

(!)

Selena exits the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, she feels great after taking a long nice cold shower. She thought nothing could make this day go bad that was until her cell phone went off, "Dr. Martinez" she says with a slight annoyance in her tone.

"_Dr. Martinez… this is Dr. Grimes and I'm calling you in to work cause we are assigning a new patient to you"_

Selena gritted her teeth then said, "I'll be right in" she hanged up the phone started swearing word she knew in Spanish. She threw on some clothes then grabbed her cell phone, she knew today that her daughter Rosita was with dad for the weekend so she grabbed her cell phone then walked out the front door, she climbed into her car then started it. She pulled out of the drive way then made her way down the street, she seriously couldn't believe that she was getting called in to work on her day off… the day off that she had asked for eight weeks ago.

She pulled the car into the parking lot to Arkham Asylum then stormed into the door for employees only. She walked down the damp hallways towards her office, she placed her bag on the ground then pulled on her white coat. Just as she sat down the door to her office opened and two guards came in with her newest patient. The patient in question was none other than Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot, Selena pulled out her recorder then pressed play. "Patient interview 1, Day 1. Mr. Lawton, how are you doing today?" she asked.

"Better now that you're here sweetheart" he said with a creepy smile, which gave Selena chills, which traveled down her spine.

"Mr. Lawton, let's start with your childhood, let's start… with your parents" she said, Floyd chuckled then said,

"I hope you have all day doc…."

(!)

Jethro stared at Jade who was sitting at the small table, "Why are you helping me?" he asked getting straight to the point. "I was ex-communicated from the League… if your master found out that you were helping me then you'll get into trouble."

"Gibbs…. We trained along side each other since we were kids, I don't follow Ra's Al Ghul I go by my own rules and do what I want so there" she replied. Jethro rolled his eyes then said,

"Yeah? What about the fact you were the one who stabbed me in the leg leaving me for dead."

"It was either I stab you in the leg or allow Deathstroke shoot you in the shoulder, by the way of it my way healed faster" she said with a smile.

(!)

"RRRAAWWW' Black Mask tossed his desk over, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE KILLED THEM!" he shouted at his assistant. He was seething in anger, "He thinks he can threaten me? Saying I'll never see him coming?"

"What do we do now?" his assistant asked.

"How about we hire…" before he could finish she cut him off,

"Warrior of Peace"

"Right…. What about the Deadshot guy?" he asked looking out the big window,

"He's in Arkham" she replied as she looked at the pad in her hand, he turned to face her and said,

"Not anymore he's not."

**Thanks for reading please review**


	4. Deadshot

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter and I have taken The Illusive Mann's idea and will try my best to make my chapters longer and so hopefully I do that but as of right now here is chapter 4 and plan on introducing the main bad guy in ether the next chapter or chapter 6 it depends on some things but again here is chapter 4.**

***I only own Jethro and Selena that's it.**

"How the hell is it my fault?" Selena growled into her cell phone, she had been on the phone with her boss since she woke up this morning and now she was driving towards Arkham. " Because two of my patients on two different days escaped it's my fault?" she asked into the phone, she didn't allow her boss to reply as she hung up. She drops the phone on the passenger seat then started hitting the steering wheel and as she did she started cussing in Spanish. She stopped hitting the wheel and started driving, the reason for the call was because Floyd Lawton a.k.a. Deadshot had somehow escaped from Arkham but instead of the guards who were suppose to guard not fault but instead she was thrown under the boss by her boss.

She pulled into the parking lot of Arkham and walked though the back door, she stormed down the hall until she reached the first security door. She flashed her badge to the guards behind the glass then pulled open the door, she walked down the hall then before she reached the second security door she heard the buzzing sound telling her that it was unlocked so she looked to see Philip Gunderson, a Arkham guard the only guard whom Selena got along with. She yanked opened the door then walked down the hall finally reaching her office, she reached into her purse and fished for her keys. When she couldn't find them she was about to swear some more when suddenly Philip appeared next to her and dangled her keys in front of her.

"Lose something?" he asked with a smile, she nodded her head and he said, "I found them on the ground outside the security door" she took the keys from him then unlocked her door.

"Thanks Phil… you're a life saver" she said, she walked inside then closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat behind her desk, she grabbed her purse again and pulled out her files then just as she was about to place them on her desk there was a knock at her doo. "Come in" she said, the door opened and in walked Warden Quincy Sharp. Selena rolls her eyes when she sees her boss walk into the room, "Mr. Sharp…. What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked him with the fakest smile she could muster.

Quincy smiled at her then said, "Dr. Martinez, I came so we could finish our conversation from earlier." Selena gritted her teeth then said,

"I thought we had finished our conversation Mr. Sharp…. As I recall you were blaming me for the escape of Jethro Gibbons Langston and Floyd Lawton." She watched as Quincy stood there with his slick but creepy at the same time smile. "So I take that you're ether to suspend me or fire me," she added with a hint of venom with her words. She noticed that the creepy old man pretend to be taken aback by her words, "Well?" she asked now becoming irritated when the older man. She watched as he straightened his jacket then he said,

"Dr. Martinez…. I came here to apologize for what I said earlier, you were right I should not blame you but the guards I appointed to guard the two sorry excuse for human beings" She didn't know why but she became angry then stood.

"Listen here…. Now I would agree with you on Mr. Lawton but for the record we don't know Mr. Langston's full history so I advise you to keep those thoughts to her self" she growled at him.

(!)

Jethro awoke to find himself in a bed, he had been out the night before so he knew that he wasn't back at the house he had taken over as a base. He sat up then realized that he wasn't the only in the bed, he shifted to see a dark haired woman lying next to him. He puts his hand down on the bed but that's when he feels something wet, he lifts his hand to see that it's covered in blood. He looks closely to see that the woman had been shot in the head, he jumps out of the bed just in time as a bullet comes whirling though the motel window. He rolls into the bathroom then shuts the door, he opened the door, he looked around the ground and saw that his Crimson Blood suit was no where to be seen.

"Damn" he growled, he slammed the door shut again. He looks around for something to use but because he's in a motel room there is nothing to use. "Damn it again" he growls, he looks up and sees a window, he stands then opens so he can climb out. He hits the ground, he crawls towards the end of the building then looks over but quickly pulls his head back just as a bullet whirls past his head. He gritted his teeth, he was stuck and he knew it, he turned his head and literally jumped when Cheshire appeared next to him.

"God damn it Jade" he growls, she lets out amusing chuckle then says,

"Oh my dear boy…. Your not dealing with a rookie like yourself, no your dealing with Deadshot and he is the best which means he always gets his kill except for Batman of course."

"Who hired him?" Jethro asked her to which she replied,

"Really? Well don't know maybe the man you say you're after? You're making Black Mask desperate… well not desperate enough to hire someone who's actually good." This time Jethro chuckles then says,

"And by good you mean you or your father."

"Well of course…. Deadshot is a nobody and just to let you know if I was hired to kill you I wouldn't " she replied then crawled to the opposite side of the building. Jethro shook his head then said,

"Can't lie worth a damn" he puts his hand down to see that Jade had brought him his Crimson Blood suit so he quickly pulled it on. He rolled then tired his best to stay out of sight so Deadshot couldn't get a clear shot on him, he pulled out a small mirror and used it to find Deadshot. When he found the assassin the mirror was shot out of his hand, Crimson Blood pulled out three throwing knives then leaped from his hiding spot and threw him in the direction of Deadshot. He hid again and he smiled when he heard Deadshot cry out in pain. He emerged from his spot and ran towards the assassin's spot then leaped up into the air landing on the roof in front of him.

"Looking for me?" Crimson Blood asked before kicking the KNT-308 out of Deadshot's hands. Crimson kicks Deadshot in the skull, he pulls out his kitana then presses it against his throat. "I know Black Mask hired you to kill me…. I going to tell you right now ether you leave Gotham, go back to Arkham or better yet I can and will kill you…" Crimson Blood smiles behind his mask then says, "Your pick." He stands then starts to walk away.

"Is… that…. a… threat?" he asks. Crimson Blood presses his blade to Lawton's throat then says,

"No… That's a promise" he slams Deadshot's head against the roof of the building knocking him out cold. He stands then places his kitana back in his scabbard, he turns because he knows Cheshire is standing there with her arms crossed to her chest. "What?" he asked her to which she replied,

"Is big bad Crimson Blood now giving people options now? Instead of killing them like promised?" Crimson Blood gritted his teeth. "Now I can see I've gone and upset you," she said in a whiny voice that she knows irritates him. Instead of reply like he would normally he turned and walked away from her.

(!)

Crimson Blood arrived back at his hideout but stopped when he saw construction workers and they seemed to be building giant walls. Crimson quickly climbed a nearby house then leaped from rooftop to rooftop until he came to a stop right above two workers. "So we're building this giant wall for what again?" one man asked,

"Newly elected Mayor Sharp wants this wall built because he wants operation Arkham City up in running, I mean were building this to keep the crazy psychos inside away from us so of course I for it" Another worker replied.

Crimson Blood didn't care about this for he didn't plan on staying in Gotham in for that long will leave once he takes down Black Mask.

(!)

Selena couldn't believe that her now former boss since being elected Mayor was still in her office. "Is there something else I can help you with Mayor Sharp?" she asked though gritted teeth, the still creepy old man smiled at hr then to her discomfort he came closer to her.

"The reason why I'm still here is because now that I'm Mayor… as you know I am having Arkham City being built but until then I would like to appoint you the as the newest Warden of Arkham for now until my project can be complete so what do you say Dr. Martinez?" he said then leaned closer so she quickly slipped out of her chair and walked to the front of her office.

"A promotion? I mean this is my first year at the Asylum…. wouldn't one of the other doctors be a better choice than I?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The newly elected Mayor laughed at her question then said,

"My dear maybe I should be more accurate…. You won't be running the Asylum along no you will have another doctor running this dump along side you" as soon as he was done talking the door to her office opened and in walked another older looking man who was bald but a beard that connected to his sideburns. The man wore sunglasses so Selena had no idea what he looked like, "Dr. Martinez say hello to Dr. Hugo Strange" Mayor Sharp said before leaving the two doctors in the room.

Selena walked back and sat in her chair, Selena was about to speak but stopped, as she had no clue what to talk about so she waited for Hugo to speak first. "You have a daughter correct?" he asked, she nodded her head so he continued, "And from your file I saw that the father has visitation rights am I correct?" Selena nods again not knowing where he was going with this. "How do you think your daughter… Rosita would act if she saw her parents again?" he stared at her behind his dark sunglasses.

"Excuse me Hugo but are you threatening me?" she asked, "I may be a woman and I may only be a doctor but I swear to god if you come anywhere near my daughter I will kill you" she said before grabbing her purse and left the room. Hugo waited a few minutes then left, he turned to see Phil standing there and said,

"Follow her but don't let her see you" Phil nodded his head then left.

Selena walked though the front door of her house, she locked it and then walked over to the window. She peeked though the curtains then saw that a beat up red car was sitting right outside her house. It was the same car that had been following her since she left work, the red car drives away suddenly so she walks over and sits down at on the couch. She is about to turn the television on when suddenly the door come crashing in and about four men in swat like armor come rushing in.

"Selena Martinez… your under arrest!" the leader says, she goes to stand but then another figure comes crashing though the living room window and when they stand she realizes it's the man she heard about on the news.

"Boo!"

**Thanks for reading and I promise that there will be more Crimson Blood action in the next few chapters and I promise Black Mask will appear again cause our boy isn't done with him just yet.**


	5. The Party Is Just Getting Started

**What's up everyone, I'm back with chapter 5 of The Crimson Assassin. I have to say the first part was hard to write but when I got to the second to the ending it was really easy so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

***I own nothing but Jethro Langston/Crimson Assassin while Nightstalker goes to deadman68**

_Selena walked though the front door of her house, she locked it and then walked over to the window. She peeked though the curtains then saw that a beat up red car was sitting right outside her house. It was the same car that had been following her since she left work, the red car drives away suddenly so she walks over and sits down at on the couch. She is about to turn the television on when suddenly the door come crashing in and about four men in swat like armor come rushing in._

"_Selena Martinez… your under arrest!" the leader says, she goes to stand but then another figure comes crashing though the living room window and when they stand she realizes it's the man she heard about on the news._

"_Boo!"_

The figure standing between Selena and the armed men wore all black, could this be the Crimson Blood she heard so much about… but he isn't wearing any red? Who is this mysterious man? Before neither her nor the armed soldiers knew what was happening the all black figure was on the move. He drew his kitana and sliced the tips of the guns clean off, he launched himself in into the air and kicked one man into his banister so his head was stuck leaving only three left. The mystery man turned his attention to the last two men.

He jabbed one man in the wrist making him drop the gun to the ground, he does a back flip landed behind the armed man that was behind him. He grabs his wrist and makes him pull the trigger shooting and killing his partner, the shifts up then quickly and with ease snaps the man's neck. The man in all black turns attention to the man whose head was still stuck in the railing, he jumped up and over the railing then brought his elbow down on the man's head snapping the neck.

Selena watched as the man in black came over and stood there looking at her, "Who are you?" she asked clearly in shock at what had just transpired.

"You can call me Nightstalker" the man in all black replied, suddenly cops came rushing inside the house only to find that Selena was alone with three dead men.

(!)

Jethro awoke to annoying buzzing sound, he grabbed the alarm clock then threw it against the wall smashing into pieces. He sat up then left after changing into a clean pair of clothes consisting of blue jeans, which he sagged so he could blend in where he was going, a white tank top and black hoodie. He grabbed his Crimson Blood mask, gloves and a small knife, which he was hiding in his sleeve. He leaves the bedroom then goes down the steps, he walks out the front door. He walks down the sidewalk, he reaches the end of sidewalk, and a younger looking man walks towards him. "What you looking for?" the younger man said.

"Not here, over here" Jethro said, he turned then lead the younger man into an alleyway. While he was walking forward he slipped his Crimson Blood mask on then when they were far enough in, he spun around and grabbed the man by his shirt then slammed him against the wall before revealing the hidden knife. He presses it against the man's throat, "You tell your boss to come to the abandon factory but if you tell him that I will be there then I will find you and make it so you'll never walk again" Jethro released his hold allowing the boy to run off. He pulled the mask off then put back in his front pocket, he walked out of the alleyway then made his way to a place where you buy guns without going though the background check.

He enters the store, he goes straight to the counter and looks at all the guns. "Welcome, I take it you see something you like?" Jethro nodded his head then gives the man a list of items he's going to need, luckily for him last night he robbed one of Black Mask's safe houses where he stored some of his money. He paid the man but as the man was putting the money away, Jethro made sure nobody was in the shop before he walked over locking the door, closed the drapes so no one could look in then put his Crimson Blood mask back on. He pulled the hood over his head then walked over and took his original spot, he kept his head down when the man returned. "Alright well here's the pistol and the ammo but…" before the man could finish what he was saying, Jethro with his quickness grabbed the man by the collar then flipped him into the air and slammed him down on the counter.

"Please don't hurt me…. I'll do anything" the man said, Jethro pulled out his knife then stabbed the man's shirt into counter so he couldn't move. He reaches over and grabs the gun then loads the ammo into the gun. He looks deep into the man's eyes who are completely filled with horror, he brought the gun down then pointed right at the side of the man's head making whimper in pain. Jethro pulls the trigger making the man cry out only to realize that he was still alive. To shop owner's surprise Jethro held up the magazine of ammo he had brought out, "What do you want?' the gun shop owner asked. Jethro leaned his head down and said,

"I have a business proposition for you."

(!)

Black Mask wasn't pissed off, he was beyond pissed for the third week in a row he was screwed over by that Crimson Blood freak. He picked up his chair and threw it out the window behind him, "GOD DAMN IT… I WANT THAT SON OF A BITCH DEAD AND HIS HEAD MOUNTED ON MY WALL!" Black Mask shouted with pure rage, he walks around his desk breathing heavily trying to come up with a plan to rid his life of that red and black punk.

Black Mask with his assistant by his side walked towards the main doors of his office when suddenly they were pushed open and two of his guards came flying into the room. Black Mask looked down at his men then up as someone had walked into the room wearing all black. "I gotta hand it to you Roman… your guards weren't as easy as I thought they'd be" the man said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Black Mask growled, he stepped towards the man but stopped when the man in black pulled out his kitana and pointed at Black Mask's throat making him stop.

"The name is Nightstalker and I can get you what you want."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Black Mask growled, Nightstalker let out a small chuckle then said,

"You want Crimson Blood's head? You see unlike your fearsome hand of three or Deadshot… I never fail and that's because I was trained by the same man who trained Crimson Blood so either you hire me or I sit back and enjoy every minute that Crimson Blood makes your life a living hell" Black Mask shifted his eyes clearing showing that he was thinking about it then he said,

"Deal."

(!)

A large muscular African American man surrounded by his seven-man bodyguard team stood inside an abandoned factory, standing next to him was the same young man whom Jethro had cornered earlier in the day. "Ya sure this is what freak said?" the man asked, the younger man nervously shook his head and said,

"Yes sir…. Mr. Bones."

"Good cause as soon as that son of bitch shows his face my boys gonna show him why you don't mess Mr. Bones" Mr. Bones said, when he was done talking the lights in the factory were shut off. The sounds of men groaning in pain could be heard and then the lights turned back on revealing that Mr. Bones' men were lying on the ground but that wasn't the thing that had Mr. Bones sweating now was that there was red light pointed right at his manhood and a kitana was being held against the younger man's throat.

"So good you to get my message" Crimson Blood said, in a quick motion he slams the end of his kitana against the younger man's head knocking him out cold. He turned his attention back to Mr. Bones, "Oh don't worry he'll wake up just as we're finishing up."

"What the hell do you want?" Mr. Bones asked, Crimson Blood walked around the shaken Mob Boss.

"Its simply really… instead of working for Black Mask, you now work for me and kick up 50% plus no dealing to children."

"What do I get in this?" Mr. Bones stuttered, Crimson Blood looks at him with coldness in his eyes then said,

"You get to live" Crimson Blood turned to walk away. Mr. Bones became angry so he stood and came at Crimson Blood but because the owner of the gun shop had a sniper gun trained on him he shot him in the leg dropping him to the ground and crying out in pain.

"You stupid ass mother fucking cracker" Mr. Bones cried out, Crimson Blood turned around and walked over then crouched down next to him. He lifted the man's chin so he could have clear look at him, "I'll…I'll do it… I mean I'm in" Mr. Bones shouted. Mr. Bones couldn't see it but Crimson Blood was smiling behind his mask, he patted the drug lord on the cheek then said,

"You try and double cross me…. Well then next time my man won't spare your manhood" Crimson Blood stood up then walked out of the factory.

(!)

Jethro entered the house though the bedroom window, he pulls off his mask then tosses it on the bed but before he could even take off the rest of his costume he movement from outside the bedroom door. He moves to the other side just as the door opens, when the figure steps inside Jethro grabs them then slams them up against the wall with his kitana pressed against their throat. "Some welcoming party" the person said, Jethro looks up and when he sees whom it is he just rolls is eyes then says,

"What are you doing here Harper?"

(!)

Selena had enough of Arkham, she picked up her phone and dialed Hugo's number. She tapped her foot against the floor as the phone rang.

"_Doctor Martinez, how can I help you?" _came Hugo's deep and creepy voice, Selena wanted to cuss him out but thought better of it and took a deep breath before saying,

"Doctor Strange, I'm calling to say that I am quitting my work at Arkham and will be going somewhere else, so I will be coming to the Asylum right now to come and clean out my office then hand in my resignation."

"_Ms. Martinez, is there some way I can persuade you to stay with us at Arkham?" _

"How about HELL NO!" she shouted then hung up the phone, she left the house and got into her car. She backed out of the driveway, she drove down the street and kept driving until she reached the parking lot to Arkham. She entered though the back entrance, she stormed to the first gate and showed her badge and once again to the second gate. She walked to her office but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Professor Strange sitting in her chair, she walked in and the door was shut behind her making her jump and turn around to see Phil standing there with his arms crossed to his chest. "What's going on here?" she asked with a confusing look on her face, Professor Strange laughed then said,

"Ah my dear… the party is just getting started."

**Thanks for reading and now hit that review, type something good then hit send its' that easy.**


	6. Escaping Hell And Getting Help

**No note... just read.**

Jethro held Roy against the wall, "I'll ask you again… What are you doing here Harper" his question was soon answered when crying could be heard coming in the next room. Jethro closed his eyes cause he knew that crying anywhere, "Why the hell would you bring Lian here?" he growled in annoyance and Roy replied by saying,

"She wanted to see her godfather?" Jethro's eyes narrowed because he knew that wasn't the really reason why Harper was in his house and he was holding him up against the wall. "Okay… okay, the real reason I'm here is because Jade is on a mission for the league of Shadows and I have to go on a team mission so we were wondering if you would watch Lian" Roy added, Jethro knew he was telling the truth so he released his hold then left the room then came back holding his goddaughter Lian Nguyen-Harper was her name, he hadn't seen his goddaughter for six months.

"I haven't seen of Artemis lately" Jethro said as he tickled Lian under his chin making the small child giggle with glee.

"She's currently on team business" Roy replied whom then smiled as he watched them interact. "So can you watch her?" Roy asked, Jethro tickled Lian's chin then looked up and said,

"Of course." Jethro watches as Roy leaves though the opened window, he shakes his head then looks down at the little one he's holding in his arms. "I know what we can do today" he says with a smile, he lays her down on the bed then quickly changes into dark blue jeans, converse sneakers and pulls a sky blue hoodie on along with a pair of sunglasses to hide his face from anyone who might recognize him from the police reports. He picks Lian up from the bed then says, "Lets go to the park."

(!)

Selena stood in wide eye at the man who stood before her, a man she once considered a friend was now standing before her outside a cell in Arkham. "Why are you doing this?" she asked with tears streaming down her cheeks but Phil didn't give her a response as he just stands there and ignores her but doesn't make sure to keep his eyes on her at all times. Selena shakes her head the walks over and takes a seat on the small cot in the cell, never in her life had Selena sat inside a jail cell, now don't think she had never gotten in trouble with the law for she had some run ins with the GCPD and Star City PD when she was younger.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention, she looked up to see Hugo standing there in front of her. "My dear sweet Dr. Selena Martinez, how far you have fallen… a fine decorated doctor but now a patient in the place that the inmates call Hell." She sneers at Hugo's remarks then curls up into a ball on the cot, Selena felt defenseless and helpless being locked inside a cell. She began to think that's maybe how the inmates here thought as well, maybe that's how Jethro felt and why he was so eager to escape.

The sound of commotion coming from outside the cell could be heard, Selena gets off her cot then goes to the cell door to see some Arkham Guards escorting Harley Quinn to her cell. "You stupid…. Big nosed jerk faces" Harley shouted, Selena covered her hears because she couldn't stand Harley's whining voice cause it sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"God… if your up there… please I'll do anything just let me see my daughter again."

(!)

Jethro placed Lian in the swing and started to push her, as he listened to a bug that he had placed in that drug lord Mr. Bones' phone. He didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him so he made sure to keep all ears on him at all times. As he listened in on a conversation he couldn't help but see out the corner of his eye a girl who looked to be about a teenager sitting in the second swing over and was from what he could tell was crying. Jethro glanced over and saw that the girl resembled that doctor from Arkham.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What?" the girl asked as she jumped then looked over at him, he could see that she had been crying.

"I said are you okay?"

"No…. Its my mom, she works at that stupid Arkham Asylum and she quit but for some reason she hasn't returned home" the girl replied. Once again Jethro didn't know why but he felt like he wanted to help, he reached up and pressed a button on the Bluetooth he was wearing. After hearing ringing a familiar voice came over on the other end.

"_What?"_

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"_Just finished… why?"_

"I'm going to send you a address and find a woman named Martinez" Jethro hung up the call then looked over at the girl who didn't seem to notice to what he had done. He goes back to listening in on Bones and becomes angry when hears that Bones is going to set him up in an ambush. He licks his lips because he wants to make him pay but didn't want to leave Lian alone, he turned his attention to the girl who he noticed as still there so he decided to take a shot. "Hey listen… I have to go somewhere real quick so can you…." He started to say.

"Fifty bucks" he rolls his eyes then pulls out the cash and gives it to her before walking back to his house.

(!)

Selena jolts awake when the door to her cell is opened, she looks up to see Phil standing there with one other guard. "Don't get your hopes up Martinez… just introducing you to your new roommate" Phil growled then he pushes a woman with dark hair into the cell. Selena watches as the woman looks up to reveal a cat mask then before neither she or Phil knew what was happening the cat faced lady jumps then takes Phil out with a spin heel kick. The woman turns to Selena and says, "Come on… if you want to see your daughter again" Selena's eyes widened then jumped up and followed the woman down the hall.

They ran down the hall then the woman pushed her into a room just as guards came running around the corner. "Wait… I recognize you…. Your Cheshire" Selena said and even though Cheshire was wearing a mask she could tell that the woman had rolled her eyes at her. "Why would you help me?" Selena asked with a raised eyebrow to which Cheshire replied,

"You know for someone who wants to get out of here you sure do ask a lot of damn questions" Cheshire took a deep breath then said, "Jethro Langston sent me" she opened the door then peeked around the corner and when she didn't see anyone she grabbed Selena by the wrist then pulled out into the hall. They make their way down three halls before reaching a dead end, Cheshire reaches into a bag that she had secured around her waist and pulls out three small silver balls before throwing them straight at the wall making it explode. Cheshire doesn't wait for Selena to say anything as she grabs her then leaps out of new hole in the wall. They fall straight into the water but instead of though the raging streams down to the narrows like Jethro had done, there was speedboat waiting for them.

Cheshire helped her first into the boat then climbed in herself, Cheshire started the boat then took off towards land. "How do you know Jethro?" Selena had asked her to which she replied,

"We trained alongside each other since we were able to hold crawl."

"So…. Do you know everything about his life?" Selena asked, Cheshire stopped the boat and turned to face her.

"If I knew Jethro's life do you think I'd tell you? I don't even know… I woke up one morning and he was there. Always the quite one never spoke which got him in trouble… mostly with the other students while my sister and I treated him like family cause as far as we knew he didn't have one."

(!)

Crimson Blood entered the dock house belonging to Mr. Bones, he notices four armed men stationed at the door outside and five more stationed inside standing behind Mr. Bones who sat at a long table pecking at a turkey leg like a dying vulture. He stopped at the end of the table, "You called," he growled with annoyance. Bones smiled then tossed a bag of money to his feet.

"Your fifty percent like you wanted" Bones replied before taking a sip of his drink, Crimson Blood tried his best to fight back more annoyance for this idiot then said,

"Do you think I'm an idiot Bones?"

"I don't…." Bones started to say but Crimson Blood cut him off and said,

"I know about your planned ambush against me tomorrow night…" he sees that Bones goes to speak but he won't allow him. "Didn't you even think that I'd have you followed or keep tabs on you?" Bones goes to reply only for Crimson Blood to pull one of his kitana's out which caused all of the men to aim their guns at him. Crimson Blood stood still, the best part about his mask only one eye hole, you could really tell what he was thinking.

"You see Blood… I heard about how Red Hood ran the drug trade and I'm not going to suffer the same damn fate as that fat ass Tyler Bramford" Bones said pulling out an assault rifle he had hidden under the table. Crimson Blood looks at everyone in the room, the door to the building opens and in comes the four men from outside. Crimson looks around then starts chuckling. "What's so god damn funny?" Bones growls as he cocks the rifle.

"God you really are an idiot… I gave you the guys your holding which means I always planned ahead in case you decided to try and stab me in the back" Crimson Blood then threw four small knives taking out the lights in the room. "And now the last thing you'll see is the edge of blade sticking out thought your chest."

(!)

Rosita pushed the little girl on the swing, she didn't know why she agreed to watch the stranger's little girl. Maybe it was because she was scared that she would never see her mother again or…." Okay I'm back" she jumps then spins to see the man again. She nods her head then starts to walk away, "If I were you…. I wouldn't, I mean you shouldn't walk home alone" he said. She goes to reply when suddenly someone calls her name.

"Rosita!" eyes lit up in shock, she knew that voice so she spun on her heels and smiles when she sees her mother making her way over to her. Rosita doesn't waste any time as she runs right into her mother's awaiting arms. "Rose… my baby girl…. I'm so sorry" her mother said in between tears.

Jethro stood watching as the mother and daughter spoke, he looked over as Jade joined him. "Shouldn't you be off waiting for Roy?" he asked still watching the doctor.

"This is coming from a guy who helped reunite a mother and her daughter… some would say your going soft" Jade replied. Jethro rolled his eyes then said,

"Anyone who says that would lose their right to speak. Jethro clears his throat then turns to walk away.

"Thank you Jethro" Jethro stops in his tracks, he didn't want to be seen by her but of course he was slow to act. He turned to face Selena who was still holding her daughter close to her. "Thank you for looking after my daughter and for sending your friend to come and save me" she said with a small smile. Jethro didn't say anything at first, which made Jade punch him in the arm. He reaches up and removes the sunglasses then says,

"It was nothing… no child should lose their parent" he places the glasses back on then turns and starts walking away again.

"I can help you figure out your past."

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Definitely A Good Thing

**What's up everyone? I'm finally back with chapter 7 for The Crimson Assassin, there are only seven chapters left for this story so that we are just getting to best stuff. WARING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SHOCKING REVELATIONS AND SOME SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Selena walked up to the door of the records room at Star City Hall, she pulled out her lock pick and began to pick the lock. Standing beside her was Crimson Blood and Cheshire who both demanded to come with her while Roy stayed behind at Crimson's house to take care of Rosita and Lian. She was about to pick it when Crimson put his hand on her shoulder telling her to move aside and when she did he kicked the door in breaking the lock. "So much for being quite" she muttered under her breath before walking inside with Cheshire right behind her leaving Crimson Blood to keep guard incase a guard or some other unwanted visited showed up.

After waiting a few minutes, he peeked his head inside to see Selena at work on a computer while Cheshire was going though the file cabinets. He shook his head then decided to go for a walk since he was staring to get bored. He walked around and stopped when he thought he heard movement, he kicked in another door only to find nothing so he closed the door not knowing that someone was indeed in the building and was watching him from the shadows. He walked down the hall and took a left, he stopped again because now he could feel the prescience behind him so he spun around pulling out his two kitanas as he did.

Crimson Blood cursed himself when he saw that no one was standing in front of him, he knew that it wasn't Green Arrow because Roy had told him that Oliver was on League business dealing with some Aliens or something like that. He stealthed both swords then continued on his walk only to be kicked backwards though a door. He looks up to see a figure in similar armor as his except his was all black. "Who the hell are you?" Crimson Blood growled to which the man replied,

"Your worst nightmare."

(!)

While Selena typed away at on the computer, Cheshire continued to look though the file cabinets. She was about to give up when suddenly she found a file with Jethro's name on it but confused her wasn't that she found his file but that she found Selena's file right behind it. "Interesting" she whispered to herself so she pulled both files out and closed the drawer, she walked over to were Selena was sitting and placed the files down next to her. "I found Jethro's and…. Yours in the same drawer right behind each other" she said to her.

"What? Why?" Selena asked her, Cheshire shrugged her shoulders then picked up a file and said,

"Let's find out shall we?" they flipped open the files and began to scan though them. "My god…." Cheshire started to say then Selena said,

"We're related."

(!)

Crimson Blood landed a punch to Nightstalker's face sending him stumbling backwards then ran and tackled him to the ground only for Nightstalker to flip over onto his back. Crimson Blood leaped to his feet only for Nightstalker grabbed him then threw him though a window. "You know for someone who claims to be a pain in the ass for Black Mask you suck at fighting" Nightstalker says as he leaps though the opened window only for Crimson Blood to kick him back though it.

"You have yet to witness my anger" Crimson Blood replied, Crimson Blood ran and tackled Nightstalker into the entrance area of the building. Crimson goes for a punch only for Nightstalker to block it then throw him over the front desk. Crimson groans in pain then he looks up just as Nightstalker leaps over the desk, he leaps up at the same time and slams his knee into the side of Nightstalker's head sending him flying to the side. Crimson Stands up only for Nightstalker to stab him in the abdomen with his own kitana, he falls to his knees. He brings his hand up to see the blood and then he realizes that it is his blood.

Nightstalker walks over to him, "Your a pathetic excuse for an assassin, Deathstroke will be pleased to know that I have ended your pathetic life" Nightstalker raised the sword into the air to finish him off only for it to be knocked out of his hand by an arrow. He spins around to see none other than Huntress standing there, "Huntress this doesn't concern you" he growls.

"From the look of it you were about to kill so your damn right it concerns me" Huntress replies then shoots another arrow but Nightstalker catches it then throws it down to the ground.

"Don't worry… I will end Crimson Blood's life soon enough" he said before the lights in the room went dark and when they turned back on he was gone. Crimson Blood fell to the ground and Huntress ran over to check on him, a few minutes later Selena and Cheshire came running into the room.

"Huntress what did you do to him?" Cheshire shouted in alarm.

"I didn't do anything to him but if hadn't shown up then he would've died" Huntress replied.

(!)

Selena and Jade sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Before they had arrived they had made sure to take Jethro's suit off of him, they had been waiting for hours for some sort of update on him. The sword had punctured some of his arteries, so he was rushed to surgery so they could operate and try to save him. They both leaped to their feet when the doctor emerged, "How is he" Selena asked with concern showing greatly.

"Well…. We able to stop the blood loss and he will survive, we did have to sedate him or the pain would be too much for him to handle" the doctor replied. The news made both girls happy for their friend, "If you come tomorrow then he should be awake but we recommend that he stays here for a few days."

(!)

The window to Jethro's window was slowly opened and a figure climbed though, the figure closes the window once they entered. The figure emerged from the shadows to reveal none other than Huntress. She looked down at Jethro then said, "You probably don't remember me but we met once…" she walked over and took a seat next to the bed. "It was years ago when I was a little girl, I had went with my parents to visit Star City. I had lost my parents and some thugs had cornered me in an alleyway, I had thought Green Arrow or Black Canary would be the ones to show up and saved me but in the end it was you, you took them down…. After that I realized that there were real good people out there but you were the only other person I could ever trust or I thought because the next he disappeared and I never saw him again or so I thought."

"A few years later after I had become Huntress and joined the Justice League, I got a call saying that a doctor in Russia was being targeted by the league of assassins. When I arrived I was able to save the doctor from being killed by three assassins unfortunately I didn't see the fourth assassin appear behind me, he knocked me down to the ground then brought his sword up to kill me only for a sword pop though his chest. He fell to the ground and that's when a saw a fellow assassin whom didn't seem to like that his fellow assassin was about to kill a girl or something that was until I looked into his eyes and that's when I realized that it was you who had saved me again" she said.

She reached out and took his hand, "I don't know why you chose to save me those two times but I also know that I never got the chance to say thank you so I just wanted to say thank you for saving my ass both times" she stood then made her way towards the window.

"Doesn't the hero usually get a kiss from the girl?" she spun around to see Jethro sitting up in his bed staring at her. "I'm just kidding… besides I'm not the hero or the knight whatever it's called," he added looking down at his hands. She walked over and lifted his chin so he could look at her.

"You're my hero though" she replied which only made him scoff then he said,

"I'm not a hero… I'm a monster who kills people to get what I want and to make things worse I feel no remorse when I do it."

"Fine if you're not a hero then I won't let this down" before he could ask what she was talking about she leaned down crushing her lips to his. Huntress climbs up onto the bed and straddles Jethro as they keep their lips locked.

**A Few Days Later….**

Jethro was officially released from the hospital a few days later, Selena was there to pick him up. He still had no idea what both Selena and Jade had found out when they went to the records hall, he had no idea that sitting next to him in the driver's seat was a long last relative. "So you never told me what you and Jade found that night" he said breaking the silence as they made their way towards Selena's new house in Star City. She decided to move her and her daughter Rosita out of Gotham to get away from Strange and his whole crazy operation.

"Well… we did indeed find something," she replied with what Jethro could tell was nervousness as if she was afraid of how he was going to react to the whole thing.

"Selena… please just tell me" he pleaded, she took a deep breath then she said,

"That night we took a look at not only your file but mine as well, it turns out your name is in fact Jethro Gibbon Langston… it was my name that was wrong" he turned to look at her with a confused expression. "Jethro…. My real name is Melina Rose Langston…. I'm your sister" the news hit Jethro like load of bricks. Sitting next to him was his sister, "I also found out that our parents were killed by our cousin Raven McKnight or his targets know him as Nightstalker" Jethro's eyes widen in shock.

"He was the one who attacked me that night…. He's back to finish the job, meaning he's back and will be looking to finish what he started with our parents" he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"But why does he want to kill us? What did we ever do to him?" she asked him, at first he was quite then he said,

"It's not just him…. It leads back to the man who trained not only me but Raven as well which means somehow Deathstroke a.k.a. Slade Wilson is behind it… hell maybe it goes back farther than that for all I know it could all lead back to the man who started the League of Assassins the man known as Ra's Al Ghul."

"Well doesn't he sound A Class Terrorist" Selena replied, Jethro chuckled then said,

"Actually he is a terrorist, his vision for the world is to kill everyone whom he deems unfit for his vision of the world which means people like me, you and Rosita."

"Actually her name is Krista now, were in hiding" Selena or as she is going by now Melina said. "So I take it your returning to Gotham?" she asked to which he replied by saying,

"I have to… to stop Nightsalker and piss Black Mask off some more just for the hell of it" Melina shook her head then said,

"I know I can see it now" he turned to her and said,

"See what?" She looked at him and said,

"That we are so much alike which is a good thing" he turned to face the road as she done. He pondered her words for a moment then after a smile broke out onto his face he said,

"Definitely a good thing."

**Thanks for reading and please review people tell me what you think it means a lot to me when you do.**


	8. Sending A Message To The Family

**What's up everyone, I'm back with another chapter for The Crimson Assassin, in this chapter I bring in another OC character whom Jethro has a past with and who will also play a major part in the sequel story in the works. BWT you can see the profiles of all of the characters for The Crimson Assassin on my profile page so enjoy people.**

***Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_Crimson Blood landed a punch to Nightstalker's face sending him stumbling backwards then ran and tackled him to the ground only for Nightstalker to flip over onto his back. Crimson Blood leaped to his feet only for Nightstalker grabbed him then threw him though a window. "You know for someone who claims to be a pain in the ass for Black Mask you suck at fighting" Nightstalker says as he leaps though the opened window only for Crimson Blood to kick him back though it. _

"_You have yet to witness my anger" Crimson Blood replied, Crimson Blood ran and tackled Nightstalker into the entrance area of the building. Crimson goes for a punch only for Nightstalker to block it then throw him over the front desk. Crimson groans in pain then he looks up just as Nightstalker leaps over the desk, he leaps up at the same time and slams his knee into the side of Nightstalker's head sending him flying to the side. Crimson Stands up only for Nightstalker to stab him in the abdomen with his own kitana, he falls to his knees. He brings his hand up to see the blood and then he realizes that it is his blood. _

Jethro jolted awake, he looked around to find himself still on the bus headed towards Gotham from Star City. He has been having the same dream for the past few days, whenever he closes his eyes that pops into his head. He glanced out the window and saw that they were finally nearing Gotham, Jethro pulls out his phone to see that he had got from Melina.

"_I found something out about our parents I think you should know."_

(!)

Jethro entered the gun store owned by one of his clients, "I need an AMT AutoMag III, Colt OHWS Semi-Automatic pistol and two Valmet M76's…. Oh and don't forget the ammo" he said before placing a bag on the counter. The man complied then the items in the bag then Jethro gave him a two finger salute then walked out of the door. He ran across the street to an alleyway, he makes his way towards the end of the alleyway but stops when he reaches a dumpster. He pulls it away from the wall then grabbed a black bag, he slung it over his shoulder then made his way towards the street. As he was walking down the sidewalk he sensed someone was following him so he took a sharp turn going up a set of stairs leading to the train.

He knew the person was following him so he hid behind a I-Beam, he pulls his hood on over his head then leaps from behind the beam to confront the stalker only to find no one there that was until he was kicked in the back from behind. He rolls forwards then stands up to see a dark haired woman, her hair was in a ponytail and sunglasses covering her eyes. She wore a dark green jacket with black skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. The girl goes for a punch but he blocks it and goes for a punch of his own only for her to block it as well, he drops down and goes to sweep her legs out from under her only for her to flip over his head. Jethro stands then stares at her, he leaps into the air and lands a punch to her face making her stumble backwards.

Jethro goes for a swing but she blocks it then kicks him in the gut, she runs then takes him down with a head scissors take down. She continues the assault by running at him then grabs the beam and swings around taking him down with her knees **[1].** She straddles Jethro and puts a small knife to his throat, "You are a sorry excuse for an assassin Jethro Langston…. Time for you to die" the woman said. The whole time she spoke Jethro slowly reached over and grabbed a piece of broken wood.

"Not today" he replied before hitting her in the side of the head with the piece of wood. He does a kip up then kicks the knife out of the woman's hand, he caught the knife in the mid-air then swept her legs out from under her. This time he straddled her and pressed the knife to her throat. "Who are you and who do you work for?" he growled, the woman smiled then said,

"You mean you don't remember me Jethro?" he narrowed his eyes then slowly reached down and removed the woman sunglasses, that's when he recognized whom it was.

"Winter" he growled in annoyance, she smiled then said,

"Nice to see you again Jethro."

(!)

Jethro stood atop of a rooftop over looking Black Mask's headquarters, he was in his Crimson Blood suit minus the mask. "So of all the things you could've done, you join the Chinese Triad?" he asked turning to face Winter who was now wearing her all white attire with her gun in her holster hanging from her hip.

"They gave me a home and food, It was either that or I die on the streets" Winter replied with a sneer. Jethro rolled his eyes then he said,

"You could came to me, I could've helped you" this time it was Winter who rolled her eyes then she said,

"By then you were rotting away in Arkham."

"I was in there for one day" he growled. When she didn't reply he shook his head then turned back to face Black Mask's office. Looking though some binoculars he saw that Black Mask was in his office yelling at his assistant. "Excuse me but I have work to do" Jethro said before dropping the binoculars then after pulling on his mask he pulled out his grapple gun then shoots it which attaches itself to the roof then Crimson Blood leaps off. He swings though the air and crashes one of the windows leading to Black Mask's office.

"What in the…." Black Mask started to say but stopped when Crimson Blood pulled out one of his pistols and pointed it right his head. Black Mask's eyes narrowed and that's when he recognized who was standing in front of him. "You…. YOU DARE COME INTO MY PLACE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" before Crimson Blood could react Black Mask threw his office chair at him so he duck and rolled out of the way before firing off a few rounds but none hit their target. Black Mask pulled out a sub-machine gun and started firing off shots of his own, Crimson Blood runs and leaps over the bar located on the far side of the room, "GOD DAMN IT…. DON'T JUST SIT THERE GO GET SECURITY YOU DUMB BITCH."

Crimson Blood quickly changed clips then he heard the door to the office burst open, he heard multiple footsteps rushing into the room. He pulled out a smoke grenade then tossed it over the bar, it exploded cover the entire room in smoke, men could be heard coughing so after putting his pistols away he leaped over the counter and pulled out his kitanas where he began to take each guard down one by one. When the smoke cleared only man remained standing, Crimson appeared next to him and had a pistol pointed straight at the man's head, "You chose the wrong night to come to work" Crimson said before pulling the trigger sending a bullet though the man's head.

Crimson Blood looked around the room to see that Black Mask and his assistant was no longer in the room. He walked out of the room and just as he did an armed guard came running at him only for Crimson to put him down with a bullet from the pistol. He made his way up stairs to the next floor only to see four more guards coming towards him, he took two of them down with the last two bullets in his pistol then for the final guard he threw his pistol at the man's face then stabbed him up though the jaw with his kitana. He continued on his way then stopped outside a door when he heard voices, he stepped back then kicked the door opened to reveal a group of women whom were wearing next to nothing.

"Please don't kill us," a girl said, Crimson Blood stared at her then motioned with his head telling them to leave. Crimson Blood turned and walked down the hall some more coming to the door leading to the rooftop he goes to open the door but stop. He pulls out one of his Valmet M76', he spins around and empties a clip though the door. The sound of some screaming could be heard from behind the door, he walks over and kicks the door in to reveal it was Black Mask's assistant who screamed while Black Mask himself lied on the ground bleeding out. Crimson Blood walked over and crouched down next to the bleeding mob boss.

"You stupid bastard, I swear to god…. I'm going find you, have my boys beat the living hell out of you then watch as we shoot each and every member of your family" Black Mask growled in anger. Crimson stared at him then dug the end of his Valmet into one of the bullet wounds making the mob boss cry out in pain.

"I have a better idea… how about you just the hell up, I mean seriously, how hard to kill someone? First you send your fearsome hand of fou…. I mean three then Deadshot then some wanna a be assassin called Nightstalker when you could've me happy and hired the man you should've in the first place and I mean Deathstroke" Crimson Blood said before removing the gun from the wound.

"I did…. He's up on the roof waiting for you right now you and tonight is the night you…." Black Mask never got to finish his sentence as Crimson knocked him out cold with a punch to the face. Crimson Blood stood then made his way out of the room straight to the door across from him, he flung open the door then made his way upstairs to the roof where he kicked the door open to reveal Deathstroke standing with his back to him. Crimson Blood noticed instantly that it wasn't Slade Wilson standing in front of him because Slade's outfit was Orange and Blue while this one wore a Grey and Blue outfit.

"Your not him…. Turn around and face me Grant" Crimson Blood said with anger rising up inside of him after being duped.

Grant Wilson turned around to face him, "Crimson Blood or should I say Jethro Langtson, my father greatest pupil…. Hell you were more of a son to him than his own children but know I will have the pleasure of killing you something that Nightsalker failed to do it seems that I must clean up my father's messes" Grant or Ravager leaped at Crimson Blood who brought his kitana's up to block his attack. The two assassins leaped backwards, they walked in circle then Crimson launched himself at Ravager who blocked Crimson's attack with his own sword who then kicked Crimson in the gut sending him backwards.

Ravage slams his head against Crimson's making him stumble backwards. Crimson was losing this fight but knew that he needed to fight this out and wait for Grant to make a mistake but even though when your fighting someone like Grant Wilson a.k.a. Ravager then your in for a fight of your life just like Crimson knew when he was fighting Nightstalker a few nights ago. Crimson pulled out his Valmets and started empting the clips where three or five bullets hit its mark in Ravager's arm, leg and shoulder making the older Wilson fall to the ground.

Crimson Blood walked over and stood over him, "I know the truth about who Raven McKnight or should I say Nightstalker is your youngest brother meaning I am your cousin MEANING I'M ABOUT TO KILL MY OWN DAMN FAMILY" before Ravager knew what was happening Crimson grabbed his kitana and drove it though Grant's shoulder making him cry out in pain. Crimson crouched down next to his bleeding cousin then said, "I have a better idea…. I'm going to make you suffer and make you remember that if you or any of your siblings comes near my family again… then a stab in the shoulder and what about to do will be the least of your worries."

"What you about…." Grant began to ask then in one swift motion Crimson Blood pulled out a small knife then brought it down cutting Grant's right trigger finger clear off.

"One last thing…. Tell your brother Raven, that I'm coming for him next."

**Thanks for reading now please review I need them.**


End file.
